Flutterlove
by Ipodking919
Summary: Fluttershy has been pretty lonely since all of her animals had disappeared without no trance, that is until the new pony shows up who has no past
1. New Story

**Hi **

**I have started a new story called Flutterlove,**

**so I will continue Five nights at Freddy's story later in the year**

**so I hope you are ready for the story**

**(by the way the new pony is called lightheart)**


	2. The Disappearance

**This Is my first chapter of Flutterlove so enjoy (This is when Twilight is in the other world)**

Fluttershy was asleep in her lovely cottage with her animals,

the only problem was that the dream she was having. Fluttershy was running away from the approaching dark figure,

as it got closer she could see what it looked like. It had a head and the wings of eagle , with a lion's body, legs and tail

"A Griffin" she whispered and she only knew of one griffin.

"Gilda"

Fluttershy saw that her animals were running away as well from Gilda.

As Gilda got close to each animals she snatched them up and stuffed them into a bag, the last of them was Angel.

After Gilda snatched angel she flew away with her bag full of all Fluttershy's animals.

"AHHHH" Fluttershy screamed with tears dripping from her eyes.

She was back in her cottage and everything was the same but one thing.

None of her animals where in her living room not even angel, she started to fly around her cottage to find her animals.

But she could not find a single animal. This time she tried to call out for the animals but she knew that her voice was too quiet.

Fluttershy then thought back to her nightmare where Gilda took her animals so maybe what she dreamed was not a dream after all.

She would of go to Twilight but she was in the mirror portal which Fluttershy had no idea what was in there so she did not dare to enter and she was the smartest of Fluttershy's friend so she knew she may have to wait a while until Twilight came back home.

In the town of Ponyville a stallion Pegasus who had yellow skin with a mix of red and blue mane just stepped in from a place of light and darkness with no memory of his past,

Who are his parents,

Why was guided here,

what was the reason for his life,

when will he know

And how we he find out the truth of his past and what he meant to do in this place that he had arrived in.

The only thing he knew was his name

"Lightheart"

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Flutterlove,**

**I will see you in the next chapter.**


	3. The New Pony

**This is where Fluttershy meets the new pony**

Lightheart has stepped into ponyville after he was guided by a spirit pink maned Pegasus with the same color skin as him.

As he was walking around town he smashed into by a running Pegasus with the same colors as the spirit who guided him.

**Switch around **

Flutteryshy decided to check the town where she was running to fast for her animals to notice where she was going as she crashed into a new pony (Pegasus) she had not seen before.

**Back around**

Lightheart got back up and help the pink maned pony up.

"Sorry I did not see you there" the pony said

"I okay, by the way whats your name" I responded to her

"My name is Fluttershy, and what is yours" she said with her voice getting softer as she talked.

"The names Lightheart" "And it nice to meet you Fluttershy"

"you too" she replied shyly

"She's cute when she turns shy" Lightheart thought

"OH" Fluttershy shouted (which is still quiet) "I got to find my animals" and with that she zoomed off

"OK hope to see you soon, bye Fluttershy" I shouted to Her

"She Didn't hear me, well I guess I talk to her later" then it stuck me "What did she say, something about finding her animals, she could need help"

I flew of at light breaking speed with the red trail I leave behind me. This blew my mind because in my memory there was no way I have reach this speed.

**Meanwhile on a island **

**"**HA HA HA HA" an evil laugh could be heard

"Now that I have caught your animals Fluttershy it time to break your heart" The voice said

"For my master"  
"Heavyheart" The voice laughed again

**This is the end of my chapter **

**Heavyheart is a new character I have made up **

**So I hope I will see you next chapter **


	4. One Down, Many to go

**Sorry that this chapter took so long it was because I had work to do But anyway Let do this**

**LightHeart's Point Of View**

As I started to fly (which due to memory lost so first time) but then I blasted of at light breaking speed to break a heart.

I forgot about my speed and started to look for that pony (to help her with her animals) as I flew about I came across a Pink maned pony but was not Fluttershy because she was pink so I went to talk to her.

"Hello" I spoke to the pony

"OH HI WHO ARE YOU I NEVER SEEN A PONY LIKE YOU BEFORE MY NAMES PINKIE PIE AND I'M YOUR PARTY PONY"  
She shouted in one sentence.

"err.. hi my names LightHeart and I looking Fluttershy do you know where she is" I replied

"Okay nice to meet you and Fluttershy in her cottage at the edge of town and looks really upset"

"Thanks" as I use my quick speed to dash out of there

"Hey I gotta to tell every pony about this new pony in town mostly dashie" Pinkie thought as she hoped over to Rainbow dash's house.

**Fluttershy point of view **

I was cry my eyes out with no animals to comfort me,

Suddenly I heard a knock at the door,

I dried my tears and went to the door it was LightHeart

"Hi" he said

I responded with a sniffle

"Hi" I responded "why are you here"

"I'm here to help you with your animals"

"Oh that okay I can do this on my own" She spoke a bit louder

"Oh well then is this yours" as he showed a past out white rabbit

"ANGEL" Fluttershy shouted as she grab her sleeping bunny

"where did you find him"

"I was flying around and saw him limping in the forest and was in a lot of pain"

"I was in luck when i found him"

"Thank you" I said

"Okay you should try to find the others so i just go" LightHeart replied

"WAIT" I shouted "Don't go please"

"Why" he looked confused

"Because I need you" I blushed

"Okay then where should we look"  
"how about you look over where you found angel and i look across town"

**Meanwhile **

**Angel Point of view**

I was in a cage locked up on a strange place,

I was really hurt, but i was focus on a way out.

Then I found out that they made the cage a little to big so i could get my body through the tight gap and I was free the others were not that lucky I told them that I will come back for them with help as I left.

I made it to a forest but i was so hurt that I past out.

**Hope you like the chapter and how angel escaped the secret place**

**See you in the next chapter **


	5. Twilight's returns

**Hi again this is were a old friend is back**

**Old Friend's Point Of View **

"I can't wait to go home spike" She said

"me either" the dog replied

"well we saved a high school, met a nice boy" twilight said before being before her dog stop her

"has someone got a crush on a certain somebody"

"NO" she screamed at her dog, picking him up, waving by to her friends and running into the portal.

**BEFORE THAT **

**Fluttershy's point of view **

"I almost forgot that Twilight will be back today and we have to get to the castle in time" Fluttershy told LightHeart as they were flying,

because I was not a good at flying LightHeart held my hoof all through the way to the castle making a blush line to appear.

we finally made it to the castle and saw all of my friends

**LightHeart Point Of View**

Me and Fluttershy made it to the castle where i saw four other pony's one with white skin and purple hair another with yellow skin and yellow hair

the next one had a rainbow mane and blue skin then it was...her

Pinkie Pie

"Well LightHeart this my friends Rarity,Applejack,Rainbow dash and..."

Before Fluttershy said Pinkie's name

"I know her"

"Okay Friends This is LightHeart he just came into town"

"Nice to meet you LightHeart" all of them said expect pinkie pie

"THAT'S A NICE CUTIE MARK" Pinkie Pie shouted

"what cutie mark" looking at his flank

Right there was a cutie mark which was a Heart with wing sticking out making it light (get the name now)

"anyway should we go in" said Fluttershy

"Okay" the other said as they went in

when we went into the mirror room we saw that it was shining and a purple hoof and a claw was coming out of it

All I saw was a purple pony and a baby dragon

"I'm back" she said

"TWILIGHT" everyone except me knew her name

"Oh Sorry about LightHeart, Twilight this is LightHeart"

"Nice to meet you LightHeart" Twilight said

"Twilight all of Fluttershy animals are gone, lucky I found one" I said in one sentence

"WHAT HOW"

"I was dreaming about Gilda snatching up all of my animals, and when I woke up they were gone" Fluttershy went on

"well we have to find them fast come on every-pony" She replied

"Right" everyone said as they ran out of the castle to find them animals.

**Thank you for reading**

**Hope you like it**

**See you next time.**


End file.
